A song of Ice and Fire
by Mikipeach
Summary: Un Prince et une Reine. Deux âmes solitaire s'aimant d'un amour aussi ardent et flamboyant que le feu. D'une passion aussi secrète et douloureuse que la glace. D'un désir à jamais inassouvi car le froid blessait le feu et le feu brûlait la glace. UA Merida!Fire Queen & Jack!Snow Prince (Jarida)


_**Disclaimers : **_Merida appartient à **Pixar** et Jack Frost appartient à **Dreamwork et William Joyce**. La couverture est un petit bidouillage à partir d'une image trop grande et trop belle trouvée sur tumblr de l'artiste **Uchaz** que vous pourrez retrouver en grandeur nature sur mon page facebook (MIKIPEACH). L'histoire de cet UA a été inspiré par la court-métrage **Premier Automne** disponible sur youtube.

_**Pairing :**_ Jarida. (Jack Frost…ou le perso que je case avec tout le monde)

_**Genre:**_ Fantasy/Romance

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A song of Ice and Fire<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les flammes dansent, la neige virevolte.

Au son d'une errance mélancolique.

C'est une mélodie. Une comptine. Un songe. Que l'on conte au coin du feu sous les bourrasques de l'hiver contre les carreaux de la vitre.

Laissons-nous bercer par le doux murmure d'une rencontre aussi triste que tendre. Aussi merveilleuse qu'amère. Aussi ardente que froide.

Une errance rêveuse autour de la glace et du feu.

.

.

Deux royaumes étaient voisins. L'un sans cesse plongé dans un hiver éternel et froid. L'autre enfoui dans un été immortel et ardent. La mince frontière entre ces deux univers ne se résumait qu'à l'épaisseur de l'écorce nacrée d'un grand arbre aux feuilles rousses et ocre du côté du Pays du Feu et aux branches nues et décharnées du côté du Pays du Froid. Cet arbre solitaire était au sommet d'une colline et dominait chacun des royaumes par son âge et sa sagesse.

Dans le royaume du Froid la famille royale régnait sur les esprits de l'hiver et de la mort. Le roi et la reine avait un fils : le prince Jack Frost. Il était leur digne héritier et connu de tout le pays pour la blancheur de ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire joueur et son charme désinvolte. Au lieu de remplir ses devoirs il partait toujours explorer les vastes contrées du pays.

Il aimait parcourir les vastes terres enneigées et gelées du Pays du Froid pour offrir un peu de réconfort à son cœur gelé par la solitude. Car Jack était bien seul dans ce royaume où le roi et la reine avaient fusionné avec leur trône de givre et où les sujets n'étaient faits que de gel et de flocons, enveloppés du doux parfum de la mort.

Il ignorait que dans le Pays du Feu une autre âme partageait la même solitude que lui.

Dans son palais envahi par la végétation et les fantômes des rires d'autrefois, la reine Merida ne cessait d'arpenter les ruines de son royaume. Elle avait hérité de la couronne lorsque ses parents et son peuple avaient été tué par l'armée de glace et de neige du Pays du Froid. Une guerre fatale de plusieurs millénaires qui l'avait laissée seule maître de son royaume où les feu-follets n'étaient plus que les dernières flammes de vie et de chaleur arpentant les terres et la végétation verdoyante.

Sa chevelure flamboyante tombait en une masse bouclée autour de son visage en forme de cœur, les voiles pourpres et les jupons orangés épousaient ses courbes et sa couronne de flamme lui donnait une aura royale. Mais les ombres de la solitude ne cessaient jamais de danser sur son visage.

Un prince et une reine. Deux âmes solitaires.

Un jour pourtant leur destin se croisa. Un jour où leur solitude avait conduit leurs pas jusqu'au sommet de la colline où l'arbre à l'écorce nacrée dominait les deux royaumes.

Ils se dévisagèrent surpris et intrigués par la présence de l'autre. Eux qui n'étaient habitués qu'à l'écho de leurs pas et le reflet de leur visage dans la glace ou l'eau.

Au début il n'y eut que de la méfiance. La glace intriguée par le feu se heurta à l'ardeur de ce dernier pour défendre son territoire. Mais celui-ci se confronta au froid mordant de cette dernière quand ses actes devinrent un peu plus vifs. Ils se défièrent, se menacèrent, s'observèrent et s'enfuirent.

Mais dans les jours qui suivirent, ils revinrent au sommet de la colline, à la même heure, dans l'espoir de satisfaire la curiosité qui titillait leur âme depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

Et ils se revirent et le même manège recommença.

Le prince dévoilant son insolence et son arrogance dont le seul auditoire jusqu'à maintenant n'avait été que le silence et le froid. La reine montrant sa fougue et son caractère indépendant dont les feu-follets n'avaient été que les seuls spectateurs.

De nouveau il y eut des cris, des propos mordants, des questions, des réponses, des menaces.

Et puis ils partaient et le manège recommençait une nouvelle fois le lendemain.

Cela dura aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour que la méfiance cède sa place à l'amitié, pour que la menace laisse dans son sillage la tendresse, pour que les piques donnent naissance à l'amour.

Ils s'aimèrent. D'un amour aussi ardent et flamboyant que le feu. D'une passion aussi secrète et douloureuse que la glace. D'un désir à jamais inassouvi car le froid blessait le feu et le feu brûlait la glace.

Ils s'aimèrent mais ne purent jamais s'étreindre. Alors l'arbre devint leur repère et le lieu de leur amour.

Autour de son tronc ils s'amusaient à se pourchasser. Laissant leurs doigts s'effleurer et les lèvres du gagnant saisirent celles du perdant comme seules caresses amoureuses. Le rire de Merida, semblable à un grelot, résonnant dans les airs en écho à celui moqueur de Jack.

Et quand ils tournaient autour de l'arbre blanc les feuilles rouges apparaissaient sur les branches nues s'étendant au-dessus du Pays du Froid et disparaissaient de celles ombrageant le Pays du Feu. Et aussi longtemps qu'ils tournaient autour du tronc les feuilles poussaient et mourraient inlassablement selon que la Reine du Feu et le Prince des Glaces passent dessous.

Leur jeux dura aussi longtemps qu'ils s'aimèrent, jusqu'à ce que l'infini est une fin.

Et c'est ainsi que les saisons naquirent.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Voilà voilà un petit OS tout mignon, tout simple et délicieusement Jarida :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
